Drake's Pen Pal
by firefly-hwufanficwriter
Summary: (The Royal Romance.) (MC/Drake.) A misplaced wallet at Liam's bachelor party leads to a correspondence between a grumpy Cordonian commoner and a feisty American waitress who gave up the chance to be a royal suitor.
1. Lost Wallet

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lost Wallet**

* * *

 **{Letter #01.}**

 **Dear Mr. Drake Walker,**

Good morning! This is Riley LastName, the waitress who tagged along with your group during your party last night. You left your wallet in the booth you guys occupied and I thought you might want it back. Is there an address I can send it to?

Sincerely,

Riley LastName

P.S. – While I was looking for your contact information in your wallet, I came across your photos. Is smiling illegal in Cordonia or something? If it is, then I'm _really_ glad I didn't say yes to Maxwell's offer.

* * *

 **{Letter #02.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

Thanks for letting me know about the wallet. Guess this is the first unlucky thing to happen to me this social season. Can you send it to Prince Liam at the Cordonian Royal Palace? His house is a lot easier for the postal workers to find than mine.

No, smiling is not illegal in Cordonia. I don't think it's illegal anywhere. At this point, I'm sincerely doubting your intelligence, but you did say no to Maxwell, so maybe there's hope for you yet.

Drake

* * *

 **{Letter #03.}**

 **Your Royal Highness,**

Your friend may be the prince of Cordonia, but you're definitely the prince of snarkiness. I went to the post office with your wallet this afternoon. Hope you don't mind that I chose the "payment on delivery" option. International postage is kind of expensive for a waitress' salary...

I'm glad that somebody I barely know thinks there's hope for me. It was keeping me up at night. And of course I said no to Maxwell. It sounded like an awesome adventure, but... getting on a plane with a complete stranger? I'm not an idiot.

Riley

* * *

 **{Letter #04.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

The "payment on delivery" option is more than fine. I'm a moron for not thinking of it. Sorry about that. Being around all these nobles must be messing with my brain. It's almost time for the social season's opening ball so there are even more of them around the palace than normal.

Speaking of getting on planes with strangers, as it turns out, Maxwell DID find somebody else. I guess not everybody has the sense to NOT fly to foreign countries with people they've just met. I'll probably have to keep a close eye on her. She could turn out to be a gold digger or an assassin or something.

Drake

P.S. – Me, a prince? That's the stuff of nightmares.

* * *

 **{Letter #05.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

I would make a joke about Cordonia being weird for having a "social season" because seasons here in New York are more of spring, summer, fall, and winter, but that might cause you to doubt my intelligence again. Then again, you did admit to being a moron in your last letter, so I might be in the lead when it comes to this intelligence thing.

I can't believe that Maxwell actually got somebody to go along with his crazy scheme. I hope whoever he picked doesn't turn out to be an assassin. It would be a shame for you to get hacked to pieces before you got your wallet and non-smiling photos back.

Riley

* * *

(End of Chapter One.) (Originally posted on T-17/07/17.) (F-23/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter One notes:** (B01-C01.) I want to explore the idea of Drake (snarkily) narrating the whole Cordonian social season to somebody who's basically a stranger… at least at first :) (When I first posted this, Drake's last name was "InsertLastNameHere" because we didn't have his last name yet at the time. Here, I've changed it to his canon last name, Walker :D)

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	2. Chocolate Thief

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Chocolate Thief**

* * *

 **{Letter #06.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

You should be glad you don't have a social season there in New York. It's just an excuse for nobles to dress up and be smug about how noble they are. Though it's different this year since Liam's going to be choosing his future wife. The opening ball is actually a masquerade ball, and I don't know which genius decided that the best way to get to know Liam's suitors was to hide their faces completely.

Yeah, Maxwell managed to get somebody to come. Actually, it was sort of Liam's fault that we even met her. We were leaving the hotel and he accidentally bumped into this woman and spilled her cup of coffee all over her. I haven't seen him look that guilty since that time when we were eight and we stole a bunch of chocolate from the kitchens. It was really funny.

Drake

* * *

 **{Letter #07.}**

 **Dear Chocolate Thief,**

I thought you guys were leaving the morning after the bachelor party? That was partly why I said no to Maxwell. The "we have to leave right now" aspect was _way_ too shady. And Liam's allowed to choose a suitor? Good for him!

A masquerade ball sounds really fun, though. Around here, the only people who wear masks are street performers and bank robbers. And the robbers just wear ski masks or something. They never wear those cool masks and black-and-white striped shirts you always see in cartoons. Cartoons really raised my expectations for adulthood, but they were all lies. Oh, the tragedy that is my life.

Riley

* * *

 **{Letter #08.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

If you want to talk about tragedy, what about our delayed flight? We had to stay there an extra day, which was why we were still at the hotel and why Liam bumped into that woman. After the incident with the coffee cup, Liam offered to buy her a new outfit as an apology, but she just laughed and said that what happened reminded her of what happened on the very first day of her freshman year.

But he still felt guilty, so he asked if he could buy her a drink. So we went to a club, they talked over drinks, and Maxwell and Tariq made fools of themselves on the dance floor. Then, the next day, that idiot Maxwell showed up at _her_ doorstep and asked her if she wanted to be one of Liam's suitors. Unlike you, she said yes. Maybe idiots are just drawn to each other.

Drake

P.S. – The chocolate was delicious. I regret nothing.

* * *

 **{Letter #09.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

No offense to your friend, but Maxwell seems a little too interested in Liam's love life. Is he living vicariously through Liam or something? He should just get his own girlfriend instead of lassoing women and trying to convince them to go to foreign countries with him.

A spilled cup of coffee on the first day of her freshman year? Are you talking about Emily Surname? I _love_ her! Or, well, I love her books, anyway. Did you know that her first novel was published at the end of her sophomore year? It was an autobiographical novel about her freshman year, and the coffee cup incident was in the first chapter. She made her encounter with Becca sound like a western-type showdown at high noon! And you got to meet her? I am _so_ jealous. What's she like?

Riley

* * *

 **{Letter #10.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

She's published an autobiographical novel? Did anything in the novel indicate that she might be a gold digger or an assassin? I guess investigating her will be a whole lot easier if she's published a book about her life. But what if she's just using this experience as some sort of publicity stunt? I better keep an eye on her...

What's she like? Clueless. I don't know what she wrote about in her book, but when we talking in the airplane, she seemed oblivious about what she was about to walk into. And when she saw Cordonia for the first time, she liked, and I quote, "the sparkling ocean, the swaying trees..." I almost thought she was going to burst into song. I guess her flowery description makes sense now that I know she's a writer, but for a moment there, I was looking for my parachute.

Drake

* * *

(End of Chapter Two.) (T-18/07/17.) (F-23/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Two notes:** (B01-C02.) And the identity of Liam's new suitor is revealed... Emily Surname, the MC from The Freshman, is the royal suitor for House Beaumont! After all, we need a female protagonist over there in Cordonia, right? But this will DEFINITELY be a Riley/Drake fanfic, guys :) I am NOT pairing Drake with the Freshman MC! That would just be weird XD

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	3. Octopus Dance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Octopus Dance**

* * *

 **{Letter #11.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

What kind of self-respecting assassin would publish a book about their murderous exploits? If anything, to throw people off their guard, an assassin would be more inclined to publish a book on an innocuous subject, like school or romance... Uh, now that I think about it, maybe you should keep a close eye on her after all.

I doubt she's joined royal competitions like that very often. But there _was_ that time when she was crowned "Queen of Beer Pong" for a night. If that's the kind of royalty you have over there, Emily's going to wipe the floor with whoever else shows up at the first rose ceremony.

Riley

P.S. - If you thought she might be an assassin, what if she had punctured your parachute in advance? Are you _trying_ to do her job for her?

* * *

 **{Letter #12.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

You _do_ realize that your last letter didn't put my mind at ease, right? I used to think that whenever I was on a plane and wanted to escape Tariq's pretentious bragging or Maxwell's attempts to teach me dance moves, I could still rely on a good old parachute to help me escape. Are you _trying_ to make my life more difficult?

The masquerade ball is tomorrow night, by the way. I told them that Emily didn't need to wear a mask since nobody here knew her anyway, but from the glare she gave me, I don't think my input was appreciated.

Drake

P.S. – _Thanks_ for the rose ceremony reference by the way. I accidentally blurted that out, and now this princess competition has two dimwits who think I watch The Bachelor. Which I do not.

* * *

 **{Letter #13.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

Now I wish I had taken you guys to a club instead of the beach cove. So you don't know how to dance at all? I've never seen Maxwell dance, but I imagine that his style would be really... enthusiastic. He'd be waving his head and arms around like an octopus on a sugar rush. Am I anywhere close?

I've never been to a masquerade ball, but it sounds fun to pretend to be somebody else for the night, like a superhero. Hey, you should smile the entire evening! Now _that_ would be better than _any_ mask you could possibly find. Although you _might_ have a lot of people walk up to you and ask if you need to see a doctor.

Riley

P.S. – You _do_ realize that _I_ never mentioned The Bachelor, right?

* * *

 **{Letter #14.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

Maxwell always acts like he's on a sugar rush. Handstands and backflips are his go-to moves on the dance floor. But Bertrand, his older brother, would likely run him through with one of the double-edged swords from their estate armory if Maxwell tried doing a handstand at a royal event. That, or a flail. Upholding family dignity and honor is pretty important here.

Funny you should mention an octopus, though. There's actually an old Cordonian story about a talking wolf and a floating octopus. I don't think Maxwell is descended from the octopus, but the Beaumont coat-of-arms does have a squid. So you may be onto something to that octopus dance idea of yours. And I think I've used the word "octopus" so much that it doesn't even look like a real word anymore.

Drake

* * *

 **{Letter #15.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

What a waste of a perfectly good double-edged sword. Or a perfectly good flail, for that matter. I once saw a video online where somebody used a rapier to open a bottle of champagne. I suggested to my boss that we should do that here, but he shot my idea down like it was the worst thing he'd ever heard.

I don't know if it was because of the cost of getting medieval weaponry or the likelihood of customers getting injured by exploding shards of glass that made him reject the idea straightaway.

Or it _could_ possibly have been my attempt to demonstrate the concept with a knife and a beer bottle to show him what a great idea it was. Yes, the knife _did_ just miss him by inches, but it was a bread knife! What a wimp.

Riley

* * *

(End of Chapter Three.) (T-24/07/17.) (F-23/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Three notes:** (B01-C02.) Looks like we know who first mentioned the rose ceremony reference to Drake in this version of their story XD And they kept talking about Maxwell for some reason… :D

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	4. Blue Dress

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Blue Dress**

* * *

 **{Letter #16.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

You wanted to use medieval weapons to open liquor bottles? At a _bar,_ where people go to get drunk? Drunk people are already stupid enough _without_ you giving them pointy things to wave at each other!

Now I don't know if I should be worried that you might come up with another dangerous idea like that... or relieved that you didn't come to Cordonia, where all the nobles have ancient weapons on display in the manors.

And maybe it's not the worst idea in the world. At least you didn't suggest using a bow and arrow or something... right?

Drake

P.S. – By the way, the masquerade ball was last night... and your favorite author rudely ignored my helpful advice. Why do I even bother?

* * *

 **{Letter #17.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

I would have been the one to use the medieval weapons, not our customers. With enough practice, I'm sure I could learn to slash a bottle elegantly with a flail. Where's your sense of _drama?_ Of _spectacle?_ You worry too much.

Nobles have their weapons displayed in their houses? What for? In case somebody invades their land or something? Wait... people don't do that anymore in Cordonia, do they?

You tried to give Emily some good advice, and she was rude to you? Not cool. Want me to fly over there and teach her a lesson? I'll just need a nice, pointy flail...

Riley

P.S. - Using a bow and arrow sounds like a great idea! I'll start looking up videos online. Thanks!

* * *

 **{Letter #18.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

Probably not a good idea to come after one of the crown prince's suitors with a flail, but thanks for the offer. Nobody's ever offered to flail anybody for me before.

At the ball, I overheard a couple of the other suitors whisper to each other that since Emily's blue dress looked like "trash," then she herself must be... well, you get the idea.

After that, I told Emily that nobles pretend to be nice to your face, but what they're saying behind your back is a whole other story... and she just brushed me off. She wasn't _rude,_ exactly, but she was _really_ naive. I guess she'll find out the hard way.

Drake

P.S. – The bow and arrow thing was _not_ a suggestion! Do _not_ watch those videos!

* * *

 **{Letter #19.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

I thought at first that a masquerade ball would be fun, but it looks like I was wrong. Those nobles sound like horrible people. Don't they have anything better to do than say mean things about people's clothes? I hope Emily didn't hear what people had to say about her.

In her book, she talked about how she felt insecure because sometimes she didn't have enough diamonds to buy new clothes, so she always had to wear the same things over and over again. It was kind of weird that she mentioned diamonds, though. Why not cash?

Also, I'm really curious about what a normal, non-noble woman would wear to the opening ball of a princess competition. What did Emily's dress look like?

Riley

* * *

 **{Letter #20.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

Emily's dress? Well, it was blue. Darker than cornflower blue, but lighter than celestial blue, if that helps, and it was made of chiffon.

I thought at first that it was a chiffon blend, but the fabric didn't have the rich stiffness of even part-silk chiffon, so based on the fluidity of the fabric, my guess is that it was a polyester chiffon dress. Also, her dress, which had a sheath silhouette and a natural waistline, had thin straps in the same shade of blue, and the bottom of her square neckline was perfectly parallel to her collarbone.

The weird thing was, Emily's dress had no detailing whatsoever. No roundel beads, no paillette sequins, nothing. Fashion's not my thing, though, so what do I know?

Drake

* * *

(End of Chapter Four.) (T-08/08/17.) (F-23/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Four notes:** (B01-C02.) I had to look up information about chiffon, beads, and sequins for this chapter XD And they haven't known each other for very long, but they're already a little protective of each other… :)

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile! ^_^)**


	5. Fashion Terminology

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Choices. This fun game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Fashion Terminology**

* * *

 **{Letter #21.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

That... uh... wow, that's a pretty detailed description. I mean, I'm a girl and I still had to look up what roundel beads and pailette sequins were. You sure sound knowledgeable for somebody who says that fashion "isn't your thing..."

Unless... you paid extra attention to the dress because you were paying extra attention to the girl wearing it? You can tell me... I won't tell anybody!

Speaking of Emily, in her book, she said that she had to get a job during her first semester at university because her dad had lost his job. So fancy outfits were rare for her back then. I'm glad she had a nice dress to wear to your masquerade ball.

Riley

* * *

 **{Letter #22.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

I'm as knowledgeable about fashion as any other guy who grew up in a royal palace with a little sister. Do you know how it feels to be cornered by a ten-year-old girl and be forced to describe fancy dresses women wore at stuffy social events?

And, do you know how hard ten-year-old girls can kick you in the shin when you don't use proper fashion terminology? While wearing shoes with laces I taught her to tie, no less? I _had_ to learn in the interests of self-preservation!

If it weren't for wanting to keep Liam company, I would have stayed in my room and preserved my sanity. But no, I had to be bored out of my mind _and_ be used as a verbal fashion magazine.

Drake

* * *

 **{Letter #23.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

You taught your little sister how to tie her shoelaces? That's adorable! Although I'm guessing you regretted it later on... her kicks would have hurt your shin a lot less if she had been barefoot. Let that be a lesson the next time you feel the urge to teach somebody a basic life skill.

At least it doesn't happen anymore, right? If she's close to your age, is she invited to balls and stuff now, or is that honor still reserved only for the bored best friends of royal princes?

Actually, you don't seem like you've changed very much, since your adult self doesn't seem too excited about the masquerade ball. Did you wear a mask, or did you go with my smiling suggestion?

Riley

* * *

 **{Letter #24.}**

 **Dear Riley,**

No mask for me, and no smiling, either. But being a commoner, I'm pretty much invisible to them anyway.

I wish Emily had my powers of invisibility, though. After I left her to get myself more champagne, Olivia appeared out of nowhere and started talking to her. Olivia's a duchess, and she's very... territorial... when it comes to Liam. At first, I didn't know what they were talking about, but when Emily went to greet the king...

Maybe Emily wouldn't have listened to me anyway, but I still wish I could have warned her to not listen to Olivia. She tried to act nonchalant afterwards, but I know Emily was pretty humiliated. I'm sure Olivia was behind this. It's exactly the sort of cruel thing a noble like her would do.

Drake

* * *

 **{Letter #25.}**

 **Dear Drake,**

So, this Olivia is a duchess? That sounds... quaint. I didn't even know there were still duchesses. If she's possessive when it comes to Liam, I guess they've known each other for a while? Or is she some weird stalker who suddenly got obsessed with him five minutes after meeting him for the first time?

I almost don't want to ask... but what did she do to Emily? I don't even know, but even just from your brief description, I'm already worried...

By the way, where was Maxwell in all of this? Did he talk to her during the masquerade ball? Since he's the one who brought her there in the first place, shouldn't he have been looking out for Emily in case something happened?

Riley

* * *

(End of Chapter Five.) (T-13/10/17.) (F-23/06/18.)

* * *

 **Chapter Five notes:** (B01-C02.) This wasn't as cheerful as the previous chapters, but it had to be done :( I want to establish that like Drake, Riley will also be protective of Emily as she goes through the social season :) No love triangles or jealousy here! :D

 **About my main Pixelberry fanfic:** Hello! :) If you like Pixelberry's Hollywood U or Pixelberry's Red Carpet Diaries, then I encourage you to read my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute." It currently has 219,000 words (64 chapters), and it is written from Thomas Hunt's perspective :D

 **(Thanks for reading! :D Reviews make me smile!** **^_^)**


End file.
